respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blunderbuss
The Blunderbuss is a 16th Century flintlock pistol-like shotgun that is unlocked at level 9. It contains 2 bullets, each dealing high damage and hitting with fairly decent accuracy. It costs 85 gold. The Blunderbuss' range is poor, but is very light, resulting in a very high agility stat. Strategy This weapon is best used for taking out close range targets. Its damage slowly decreases the farther you are from the opponent. Its quick firing speed will aid you tremendously in battle, able to keep those bullet firing and enemies falling. The two closely-timed shots will kill ANYONE, provided close enough, and even if not fatal will reduce his health to a bare minimum so that the opponent will fall with the next shot. Use this weapon to your advantage by quickly destroying them before they get you. Despite requiring close range and allowing enemies to catch sight of you and open fire, it is regarded as the most valuable premium weapon due to its outstanding efficiency and improvements from it's counterpart, the Shotgun.The price tag may seem a bit costly, but is considered one of the best weapons you can ever own in the game. The Blunderbuss' greatest rival is the Double Barrel Shotgun, but due to its lower rate of fire, the Blunderbuss can easily dominate it in close quarters combat. Countering the Blunderbuss A detailed guide on how to counter this weapon can be found here. Bio hazard Bio Hazard possesses this deadly weapon, but is actually quite easy to kill, as hiding under his arm will protect you from his weapon's extremely powerful shots. Bio Hazard stands no chance against long range shots. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Very powerful gun * Really good at close-range combat * Fast gun, both for fire rate and agility. * Great Damage. Disadvantages * Large crosshairs * Poor range * Only two bullets * Weak against players wearing the Close Quarters Pants. Like old times, yar! You can attain the achievement , "Like old times, yar! " by getting 50 kills with the Blunderbuss. Once completed, you are awarded 10 score points. Video Trivia * An actual Blunderbuss can only be shot once since it requires gunpowder to be inserted and to have the flintlock primed before firing, it's commonly used by pirates throughout the 16th-17th centuries. Also, the real life Blunderbuss' power is incredibly high that it can pierce through a plate armor. * Another way to obtain the''' Blunderbuss''' is by getting it from the Easter update with a total of 13 overall eggs needed to get it along with the blunderbuss having a fresh white paint job on the stock and the metal pieces are in a gold color. * In Stealth gadget loading screen, Mike Hunter was shown holding the Blunderbuss. * This is one of the most popular weapons in Multiplayer, it is also the most popular weapon for noobs and hackers. * Although this weapon has bad range, it is still used by many people. * There was a new skin added for this weapon in the Easter update. * This weapon once cost 60 gold during a sale. Gallery Blunderbuss1.jpg|Blunderbuss in The Shop. Better_quality_blunderbuss_skin_image.jpg|Golden Blunderbuss skin. Category:Premium Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Gold Category:Respawnables Category:Respawnables Wiki